Not every day can be perfect
by The RFactor
Summary: A unique set of events has led the gang to Volgograd, Russia. What they thought would be a couple weeks of defending their plays and shows to ungrateful locals turned out to be a fight of much larger proportions...zombies, except these zombies aren't the normal spineless meaningless life forms, oh no...that would just be too easy. This is a cabbie story with other pairings mixed in
1. The vacation of all vacations

**AN: Hey everyone, so this is just something that's floated around in my brain for a little while and I finally decided to start writing it. I know as you read the concept may seem a little silly and certainly unrealistic but who cares, I'm just having fun with it :D **

**By all means leave a review and I'm certainly open to any suggestions you might have**

**Enjoy!**

No doubt, this was quite possibly the coolest field trip ever.

Hollywood Arts had been invited by a worldwide stage production organization to participate in productions located in foreign countries. Better yet, the school and students got paid for them. Needless to say, the whole gang was more than happy to find themselves in Volgograd, Russia reproducing random American sitcoms live in front of an audience in which maybe half the attendees actually understood English without a translator, and therefore what was going on. Nevertheless, pretty much everyone…well maybe not Jade…were quite happy to be getting a chance to actually put their acting and singing skills to use in the real world, even if it was in Russia.

Like I said, cool field trip…for now at least.

Sikowitz had decided one afternoon that a nice getaway in Russia's cold but usually manageable springtime forest was in order. After all, it was one of the few days on the schedule that they had nothing planned, and Sikowitz would always be the one for some nature time.

So he proposed a camping trip, once again, to Jade's dismay.

"A little adventure never hurts anyone, babe." Beck tried to reason with his less than enthusiastic girlfriend.

"Our definitions of adventure are different." Jade replied bluntly as she looked out the window of the bus towards the quickly passing by forest. This campground was already way farther out in the middle of nowhere than she would've liked.

Meanwhile at the front of the bus….

"Robbie." Cat suddenly darted her head to the boy sitting next to her who was way too focused on leveling up on candy crush. "ROBBIE!" She practically screamed at him, causing the pear-phone to tumble out of his hands.

"Uhh…what?" He replied, startled and somewhat annoyed that his concentration had been broken.

"Does b-bigfoot live in Russia?" Cat asked obviously terrified of the thought.

Robbie did all he could not to facepalm in frustration. "No Cat, I think you watch too much of those animal shows." Robbie went back to his phone. Cat's innocence and maybe even stupidity was something he strangely loved about her, but for one reason or another he just wasn't in the mood to handle it today. Maybe because he wasn't so keen on this camping getaway either.

Andre, meanwhile, was caught in the middle of Tori and Trina arguing about who was responsible for the two of them being late to the last rehearsal. Of course the actual reason was Trina took about 20 minutes longer than she should've deciding which eyeliner goes best with her costume, but she certainly wasn't about to admit that.

Their argument came to a quick halt though as the bus made a hard right turn into a very bumpy gravel road and brushed a countless number of branches as it continued deep into what felt like a very dated, maybe even creepy, forest. There was obviously a reason why no one camped here anymore.

Not that it dimmed Sikowitz's enthusiasm. "We're here!" He exclaimed joyfully as he hopped off the bus followed by the rest of the gang and their fully loaded backpacks. The bus rather quickly took off once everyone was off as it seemed the driver really wasn't interested in hanging around there much longer. Not that anyone would've blamed him. The trees themselves looked like they were straight out of a cemetery.

Sikowitz, in his adventurous mood, suggested that they dive deeper into the forest and find a nice area to make camp there. Predictably, the rest of the gang wasn't too fond about that, or they simply didn't care at this point.

"Right….here. Perfect!" Sikowitz exclaimed as he stopped at a semi-circular clearing surrounded by rough bushes and trees. It may have been in the absolute middle of nowhere, but it did seem like the perfect camping spot.

"Do you know how to get back?" Beck asked Sikowitz very skeptically.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be out here any longer than I need to." Jade added.

"Oh relax, sure I do! We came right through those trees." Sikowitz pointed to his left.

"Uhh, we came through that way…" Andre pointed to Sikowitz's right.

Sikowitz had a confused then briefly worried look on his face. "Ahh we'll figure it out when we need to." He said dismissively and set all his gear down. "Now who wants to build a fire?!

Late afternoons in the forest were actually quite beautiful, the sun shined through the green springtime leaves and left only small beams of light penetrating into Sikowitz's grounds of choice.

"You know, I think I read somewhere that the German army in world war two invaded Volgograd, Russia. I'd be cool if this was like a battleground or something." Andre said as he looked around the forest. Everyone else was too busy setting up their tents to be bothered enough to listen. "No one else thinks that's cool? Alright then…" Andre shrugged as he went to set up his own tent.

Robbie thought about what Andre just said, he was right. Robbie himself remembered this in history class. It was a massive defeat of the German army. Thousands of German soldiers were lost right here in this part of Russia. Maybe that was why this place had that eerie feeling you get at a cemetery. Though surely there wouldn't be a campground right on an actual battlefield…right?

Sunset approached as the group started a fire from Sikowitz's "expertise" and cooked their dinner, along with some marshmallows of course. Everyone was content sitting around the fire, staying warm and talking about some of their previous camping experiences…well, everyone except Cat.

"Come on guys, let's go forest exploring!" Cat said excitedly as she jumped up in front of everyone, who were less than enthusiastic.

"Cat, it'll be dark soon." Beck interjected.

"That's why we need to go now, silly." Cat insisted.

"I'll go with you, Cat." Robbie said as he pushed himself up. He always hated seeing Cat ever be disappointed, plus alone time with her was never a bad thing.

"YAY!" Cat exclaimed as she grabbed Robbie's hand and dragged him away.

"Now children, don't be too long and don't let the campsite out of your eyesight." Sikowitz offered some rare good advice. Even he knew he probably wasn't being the best chaperone by letting them scamper off into a dark forest, but ahh what the heck, it'll be good for them.

"Don't let bigfoot get you." Jade called after her mockingly. This was enough for Cat to glance back with a worried expression.

The rest of the group watched as Robbie and Cat disappeared into the forest, Cat already several steps in front of Robbie in her enthusiasm. Tori finally spoke out what was on everyone's minds. "What if they get lost in there?" Others in the group with the exception of Trina and Jade gave concerned shrugs.

It wasn't like Cat or Robbie to think about that, well maybe Robbie on a smart day of his. But Cat was too caught up in trying to chase birds through the trees to take notice at just how far she and Robbie were getting away from the camp. Robbie meanwhile was slipping into a bit of a daydream trance thinking about how beautiful Cat looked at the moment. He really needed to work up the courage to ask Cat on an "official" date, no more school dance stuff, just the two of them. The thought that he would alienate himself from her though terrified him to no end. He didn't want to admit it but, he really needed Cat in his life these days.

Roughly an hour had passed and the sky was pretty much as dark as it gets. Predictably, Cat and Robbie managed to venture out far beyond their intended limits, an issue they only realized was a problem when they decided it was time to go back. "Uhh, Cat, we should really get back, Sikowitz is gonna be ticked." Robbie looked down at Cat who was busy giving a bunch of pet names to some weird looking rocks on the ground. "Besides, I thought you were scared of the dark?" Robbie said as a playful smirk crossed his face.

"When you're here it's okay." Cat smiled as she picked herself up from the ground. The words made Robbie blush quite brightly, luckily for him it was hard to see at night.

Robbie was fairly confident where the direction of the campsite was, though some of the odd looking trees they were walking by were not looking familiar. He was starting to really kick himself for letting both of them drift out this far, especially without making a landmark of some sort. Cat meanwhile was more concerned about Sikowitz's reaction when they get back. "Robbie, how far away are we?" She asked innocently.

"Uhhhh…" Robbie was on the verge of declaring they were lost, but he didn't want to admit that to Cat. "We should be seeing the camp soon, Cat…No worries." He said the last part more to himself than her.

"Kay kay!" Cat replied seemingly convinced despite Robbie's skepticism in his voice. "And Robbie?" Her brown eyes rose up to his. "Thanks for coming with me." She wrapped her arms around his frame and briefly rested her head on his shoulder. Robbie was disappointed when she let go so soon, almost like she was scared to make things awkward.

"Of course Cat, anytime." He replied unsure of how to reciprocate Cat's physical touch.


	2. Being lost sucks

**AN: So here is where the fun begins…huge bonus points to anyone who knows what "115" might be referring to :D**

It was only a few minutes afterwards that Robbie was pretty much certain they were indeed lost. To add to the drama, it was basically as dark as a forest can get, more or less. Robbie was genuinely concerned at this point that they may end up sleeping underneath some creepy looking sagging tree in the midst of nowhere. Although now that he thought of it, that actually didn't sound so bad since Cat was going to be there, but no matter, he had to find the way back for their sake.

Cat wasn't exactly helpful, but at least her spirit was keeping the morale up. "Robbie look!" She gasped as she spotted what looked like an old rusted out military truck that now had plantation grown all over it. Robbie's eyes studied the strange sight trying to think about the history that might be behind that truck, and why it was sitting in the middle of a forest. "Let's check it out real quick." He said as he trotted off towards it, Cat closely behind.

Robbie started pulling some plantation off the wreck and Cat meanwhile found a small weathered crate in the back of it. The crate was simply marked with the faded letters "115" and underneath the letters was something that almost looked like a biohazard symbol. Nonetheless, Cat decided to lift the top off the crate that surprising wasn't locked and immediately had to take a step back. Inside the crate was a weird rock looking thing that glowed, and it emitted such powerful energy that being next to it was strangely uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Robbie had pulled just enough plantation off the side of the truck to see something that startled him. A swastika, the symbol for the Nazi party. So Andre was spot on, not only was there a battle in Volgograd, but they were standing on the field itself. It was a very eerie feeling for Robbie, but one that was short lived as Cat suddenly started screaming at him. "ROBBIE! There's something in this box!" Cat nervously pointed towards it.

"Okay okay, chill out." Robbie said with a nervous chuckle as he pulled the crate out a little and took a look inside, the element too overwhelmed him and as he retreated he accidently dragged the crate down with him off the truck. The result was this super weird and probably dangerous element hitting the ground and splitting into several pieces. For a second the light produced by this reaction was enough to blind Cat and Robbie.

"Oh shit." Robbie muttered under his breathe. "Cat, let's get out of here, that might be radioactive or something." A frightened Cat hastily agreed and the two of the jogged away from the truck, not really caring where the campsite was at the moment.

For a few minutes it seemed as though all was well, both Cat and Robbie felt fine and there was no forest fire or anything. But right as they started to slow from their jog, they felt the ground beneath them start to rumble, almost as if there was an earthquake, except instead of a more consistent rumble, it sounded more like angry growls. Robbie looked to Cat who looked to Robbie with a terrified expression. Soon they were practically in each other's arms as the shaking and growling got worse.

Then, maybe 3 feet in front of them, a torn and battered hand with maybe 30% of skin left on it burst threw the ground, followed by the creature's equally disfigured head. Within a few seconds the monster was almost completely out of the ground. It was dressed in what remained of an old military uniform, yet on its arm was a distinctive Nazi flag. It let out a ghostly and demonic howl that could've been heard throughout the forest.

No way this was reality, this had to be some sort of horrendous nightmare…right?


End file.
